Ash & May Have Some Fun (MATURE)
by Shipping Fanfics
Summary: A sexual fanfic. Advanceshipping. (AshxMay, Ash and May, AshxHaruka, Ash and Haruka.) One-shot.


I do not own any part of any portion of Pokémon.

New fanfic coming out when youtube,com/channel/UCO0p_Aepcl9x256LBiLVabQreaches reaches 300 subscribers!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash was absolutely exhausted.

After a long day of swimming at the beach and resisting the temptation to grab May and take off her clothes, he wanted nothing more than to just curl up in his cozy bed and go to sleep. Swimming and sexual resistance took a lot out of a man. Thinking back on the day of chaos and erections he had, he smiled to himself and began to turn in. He took off his shirt, cap, and jeans, leaving him in only his boxers and socks, and turned off his light.

He was immediately interrupted, however, by a knock on his door.

Ugh... it was probably Brock again, here to tell Ash about his sleeping troubles. Groggily walking over to the door, Ash flung it open. What he saw, though, startled him beyond imagination. It wasn't Brock, it was May! To make it even more unbelievable, she was still in her beautiful two-piece bathing suit, sporting her perfect stomach and sexy legs. Suddenly remembering that he was in his night boxers, which didn't even BEGIN to hide his enormous erection, Ash turned bright red and made a scattered attempt to cover his manhood's sudden excitement, without making it too obvious he was turned on. Cutely biting her lip, she asked "Ash, may I sleep in your room tonight? The guest room keeps creaking, and I can't get to sleep."

"Uhh... I... well... you... uhhh... yeah, I guess." Ash replied, nervously.

Walking back to his bed, he watched as May lay out her blowup bed on the floor and starting blowing it up. Instead of bending over normally, however, she stood standing, and just bent her back over. This enabled Ash to stare at her perfect legs, supporting her perfect ass, supporting his giant boner, covered by the sheets. Standing five feet away from an almost-naked May was like torture. He wanted to rub his body against hers so badly, but he couldn't. His sexual thoughts were cut short, however, by an irritated growl.

"Why won't this pump work? Oh well, I guess I'll have to sleep in the same bed as you, Ash. Is that OK?"

His mind (and penis!) completely stunned, he was only able to make out a bare squeak, which May luckily interpreted as a yes.

Pulling up the blankets, May lowered herself into Ash's bed. She was SO cute curled up like that, thought Ash.

Ash adjusted the position he was in so that he could watch May lying down without her noticing. It took a TON of self control not to just roll over and bang her, but he didn't want to ruin this.

"Ash, this side's all wet from me imagining your cock thrashing around in my tight pussy, could I sleep over there?"

"Oh, of course May, lemme just WAIT A MINUTE WHAT?" exclaimed the startled Ash.

May, letting out a sexy little giggle, rolled over to him. Placing herself on top of his ripped chest, she whispered into his ear.

"I saw you looking at me at the beach. Come on Ashy, I'm not stupid."

Ash began to say something, but May abruptly cut him off with a passionate tongue kiss. She began to erotically reach her hands down his boxers, and then wrapped them around his throbbing cock. Her hands squeezed it with a tiny but perfect amount of pressure, and then pumped up and down.

It was the most amazing feeling Ash had ever felt. All that tension he had built up on the beach and in his bed was finally being soothed, at the delicate touch of the girl he had been fantasizing about. It felt so much better than when he did it to himself. Slipping off both his and May's remaining clothes, he moved her head down. May, understanding why, enclosed her mouth around the head of his delicate man parts. Moving her head back and forth, with the occasional brush of her tongue, May made Ash the happiest man in the world.

Ash wasn't satisfied yet, however. Picking her up and turning her around, he sat May on his lap, and entered her pussy. Ash was **shocked**. It was everything he thought it would be like, and more. His dick felt warm, wet, and sexually engulfed. Breaking past her barrier, Ash moved May up and down as fast as he could. He then turned her around, on to his bed, and pumped back and forth as hard as he could, doggy style. May was screaming, but they were screams of joy.

"FUCK ME HARDER, ASH! STICK YOUR COCK SO FAR INTO ME THAT YOU'LL NEVER WANT TO PULL IT OUT AGAIN!"

This went on for about 10 minutes, then May pulled herself out, turned around, stuck Ash's throbbing, ecstatic cock back into her moist pussy, and supported his chest on her sexy feet.

Feeling his hands around on May's beautiful legs and then her midsection, Ash continued to passionately thrust back and forth. He then felt May lower him so that their bodies were touching, letting Ash grope her perfect set of tits, french kiss her and bang her all at the same time.

Ash felt his cum rising up.

"May, I'm going to cum."

"Same here, Ash. I can't hold it any longer."

Pulling his rock-hard cock out of her moist, wet pussy, Ash came all over her midsection while May, simultaneously, shot her feminine juices up at his chest.

After wiping up, Ash and May lied down, all cuddled up next to each other, and smiled.

"You know, maybe you're not so dense after all, Ash."

"You're kidding, right? That's an act. All us males pretend not to think about relationship and sex."

"Oh." May giggled. "Well, you sure are a good actor, then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, there you go. Remember, I will do a new fanfic when youtube,com/channel/UCO0p_Aepcl9x256LBiLVabQreaches reaches 300 subscribers.

I got lazy in the middle, and the sex scene wasn't that long. I might make it longer in the future, sorry.

Anyway, give me feedback and ideas for the next fic (I might do May's POV in this story) in the reviews!


End file.
